User blog:EthanConquistador/Evolution Game Genre and Thrive
Some spoilers can be shown. And few inaccuracies. And there is no actual Thrive gameplay, so I'll just predict it. This is imported from TFOE wiki. Game Genre There's not much of evolution games spans from History of the Earth-like (4.5 BYA-2014) but from an different place (not Earth) an exoplanet but not in Milky Way, could be different. So, there's not much of the games, that reaches from the birth of the cells to the galactic empire, or simply reach the modern or near future tech. Spore is an evolutionary game, the game was rated as for 8-10 and over because there are not much realistic features and they want children to play in so they removed realistic features, here's some batch of reasons why they are been removed: *Blood: They are been removed to suit to younger people. But blood could appear in cell stage when a cell was killed. *Aquatic Stage: Controls are difficult to use, unknown. *And many more that I can't tell. Well, there are fan-based games are under development around the game of Spore. Some want Spore 2 and want it more realistic and some develop their own game, most likely the game called 'Thrive'. It's an open-source game. But the whole version is not finished yet, it'll be officially released at 2025 or later. Thrive First Things This is seriously weird, because they are building the realism up again, all the realistic features will be used, the parts will be scientific instead of weird name parts in spore. There will be a tech tree (they call it research tree) but tech tree is better than 'research tree'. There are some weird tech parts like socialising, language and stuff, they aren't technological usually they are just depends on the brain. Microbe Stage The Microbe Stage (Cell Stage) is more different, they don't have weird eyes from spore, cells don't have eyes and the developers of Spore made it because they need sight. Cells do not have that, only multicellular species do, Animals. Parts are different from spore, no spikes, no sprayer thingy that is toxic to other cells, no electrocution part that is electrocuted when a cell touches the cell has the electrocution part. It was not simply good, the cells have new features, the ATP (adenosine triphospate), no plants and meat (cells do not have mouths) and Behaviour when they are agents in cells. Features stayed like the DNA count to buy the parts. Multicellular Stage Later on, multicellular stage has come. I would know that the multicellular ones are needed for, um... Making cells into a colony, which increases in size, but they multiply themselves again for some weird reason. After the cell becomes an organism (plant, animal, fungi) will evolve, into a creature, plant whatsoever. The parts were simply more better-ish, a different version to trigger things, controlling the inside such as building some parts (lungs, stomach, liver) were included. The skeleton was also included, controlling every part of the body that is bony. Spines, muscles and stuff as well. There is a skin, fur and stuff editing thing to the creature such stuff was included, there is similar option of having the parts, feathers and stuff we included place them all around with this editor. There is a behaviour thing similar to the Microbe Stage. Things can be wary, as sometimes set aggressive could make your species more angry and hostile to others whatsoever. But anyway, let's see more. The creature may interact a random species been generated when they found them, we don't know what they look like but it could be random, the name could be generated. What about taxonomy? The taxonomy will be the same, Animalia, Fungi and Plants are always the base but the parts like in Mammals, Birds and few others, are so different and stuff or they aren't included. Whatever the species looked like they must have a description and the information they looked like. Warm-blooded and it's Mammal and Bird. Cold-blooded are reptiles, amphibians(?), fish. Description is also been provided as evolution goes later, maybe a Clade Diagram thing will do. Since you start at the aquatic area, there is few zones, the Sunlight Zone, the Twilight Zone, the Midnight Zone(?) and finally the Abyss. Because the early cells start in water, they should be like this, there are no such thing as early land cells yet because they need the movement by water. Later, you need to get out of land and colonise the land, like the first amphibians had set foot onto land. Even that yours is a meat-eater (Carnivore) or plant-eater (Herbivore) there is food supply under the sea. Or the land as later time was developed whatever. Achieve your way to the organism's brain size, as the brain is important to bring the sapience rise. If it reaches the moderate size you advance. (Stegosauruses have a brain of the size of peanut) Aware Stage The late stage of the creature stage, where your brain is getting advanced more often. The amphibious creatures evolve and adapt to land for many millions of years if they stayed here, they will thrive and turn into new species that are not amphibious, some can fly later on. Some become warm-blooded if there's a change. Been in the sea for long, no creature could get across sapience, the creatures like fish do not have access to fire, water could remove the fire underwater as that the fire do not work, and they need to have lungs or something. The stage becomes more important, many species roamed land. And sea. Many of them are abundant, many will survive in harsh climates, but many will take control. As you continue, you lead socialising part to be done, recruiting any of your species (in Spore you recruit any species but in real life they don't) to be part of your herd, pack, clan, whatever the species has. Herbivores are usually in a herd, large groups. A pack is for any carnivore. What is your species will be, could your planet is different from Earth? There is continental drift which started in the Multicellular Stage after the colony of cells become an organism. And also Mass Extinctions, mass extinctions were created by volcanoes, meteorites, climate change and so on. They killed much of the species (70%+) of the species alive in the world needs to be extinct in order to be a Mass Extinction event. Permian-Triassic extinction starts off in Siberia and erupted and killed over 95% of the species that were alive during pre-eruption times. Extinctions are much better, in Spore you kill 5 creatures of one species, but they had 8 creatures of the species and once you killed the five, bam. They're gone, realistically, the population needs to be 0 to make that species extinct, but when there's over thousands, they are at the critically endangered to endangered. About ten thousands, they are vulnerable. About more than hundred thousands, they call it least concern. Humans are over 7,000,000,000 and we're kings of the population because we had sapience and the medicine is more better than others that are not clever. Migrations in spore is very bad, you migrate and travel to the place where they now lived, but it's not good, there's lot of creatures that need to break up. Many herds, flocks migrate, they have numerous than having whole population of the species. Food web is also been appeared in the Multicellular stage, plants are for small herbivores then consumed by a large carnivore, got it? Yep, they consume one by one until the largest eats one. It's the way nature has. They eat one for it, they'll keep you avoided, the food chain will be the way it is, for example worms are eaten by a burrowing small carnivore. They feed any, if they want to, their diet is needed to be different, one eats grass, one eats leaves and one eats both. In spore, you only have two food types in creature stage, fruit and meat. Well there are many types of meat, tuna to any kind of creature flesh, you know it. The food chain will be the same for herbivores for the fruit and the same for carnivores for the meat. But we don't want that there are many varieties of food to eat, there is also thirst in Thrive too, usually you need fresh water to survive and the available sources are in rivers, waterholes and lakes, salty water will not be included because salt cause thirst (my theories). Climate has been here, yet many areas were used, in spore the trees are here and there on the land, that means the planet is entirely forest. There is needed for marsh, plains, grasslands, deserts, tundra and stuff. It was been categorised to different parts. Here's an example: *Plains: Steppes, Temperate, Savanna The size is rough, so the bigger it is, the more they consume matter. We don't want an Epic monster smashing the way in, with its size of 100m. Now, the biggest creature in Earth is the Blue Whale, it is about 33m across and if that's bigger, the maximum size has to be limited to 75m. Because having a 100m creature is not cool. The humidity is also been included as well, playing as a plant gives you more better rain in tropical zones. Well, having too much rain (more than 3cm tall) will cause a flood, likely to happen by disasters such as cyclones, storms and monsoons(?). So, watch out! As you progress further, evolving more complex and clever creatures in the planet will take sapience to it, and you'll advance to the Awakening stage. In spore you get the fire, but things won't do, because doing and make a fire won't make you claim as 'sapient' species. The brain size will depend on the dominance. Awakening Stage Another stage which is the Tribal Stage of Spore. This is not a strategy game in the early stage of Awakening stage, like Age of Empires III where you select a person and do something or attack by right click. Instead of advancing your tribe by destroying or befriend villages in spore, there is a Tech Tree or Research Tree to be found, and the strategy mode is locked. You have to play one of your species members, yet you have to command them and stuff. You must research few techs such as Stone Working, The Fire, Leadership, Tools and Wood Working, you have unlocked the strategy mode. There is a new editor named the 'Tech Editor' which you invent tools, clothing, weapons and even buildings! To be fair, resources are vital, you need to find the resources what they used, if you see the tech tree, you may see what you have unlocked the materials you had. Although, one of your species may migrate to other places like Humans moved to Europe and Asia when they are Homo Erectus. It's impossible to migrate to a continent further away from the continents because the continents are in the wide ocean. There is a way to migrate their own species to there by the name of Ice Age. Ice Ages could make the sea levels low to form land bridges. Beringia Landbridge is a good example of the land bridge of the Ice Age Earth, the humans migrate to America through that land bridge. If the continents are too far away and there's no landbridge in sight, too bad, you have to invent sailing and advanced sailing in order your species to go to the other continent, if there's more, well, really... It's possible that the eras were separated, possibly the Paleolithic, Mesolithic, Neolithic and the Lower Bronze Age will be included in that stage. And the possibilities will have one tier on Paleolithic and Mesolithic while Neolithic has two tiers and the lower Bronze Age have three tiers. It's unknown though. Your people will be gathers and hunters of your species to gather food, later when agriculture was researched, the farming will start and gatherers become farmers or not. The hunters have lot of space to find a creature to give their own tribe the food they need. The religion will start as Paganism, separate it and there is Totemism, Animism and Shamanism, they are Paganism but your species have some different stuff, names are different. Once, you need a society centre in order to build a civilisation. And your tribe becomes the cradle of civilisations, but some others will have started if their tribe becomes more advanced, they start before you. So research it as soon as possible if you want to be first! Build one and you reach the society stage. Society Stage The civilisation is born. Diplomacy, trade, military, government, settling has been involved, we have to thrive the empire to rule, the ruler name will be randomised. Culture is also randomised. Depending on the culture, the arts and stuff. You get a random thing to do, the leaders will be randomised by the names, the personalities and the less popular that leader is the more the citizens of the civilisation revolt as rebels. The tech eras will be Upper Bronze Age, Lower Iron Age, Upper Iron Age, Early Middle Ages, Late Middle Ages, High Middle Ages, Renaissance, Colonial and finally Early Industrial Age. The early Industrial Age Tech called Industrialisation, which creates the Steam Power. Here are the techs that are unconfirmed to the game I'm talking but predicted to other games like Civilization, but the groups are Middle Ages (3 tiers), Iron Age (2 tiers) and Bronze Age (1 tier): Tier 1 - Upper Bronze Age: *Iron Working *Mining *Masonry *Mythology *Trapping *Animal Husbandry *The Wheel *Sacrifice *Warrior Code *Sailing *Archery *Writing Tier 2 - Lower Iron Age: *Processing *Mathematics *Military tactics *Exploration *Horseback Riding *Construction *Iron Working - Unlocks Iron *Monotheism Tier 3 - Upper Iron Age: *Republic *Currency *Map Making *Fortication *Siege Weapons *Machinery *Slavery *Monarchy *Drama *Optics Tier 4 - Early Middle Ages: *Feudalism *Guilds *Execution *Bartering *Oligarchy *Metal Working *Advanced Machinery Tier 5 - High Middle Ages: *Canals *Education *Police *Mercenaries *Chivalry *Compass *Physics *Advanced Fortification Tier 6 - Late Middle Ages: *Gunpowder *Advanced Exploration - Recruit explorers. *Telescope *Colonisation - Can colonise other continents. *Biology *Muskets *Music *Bridge *Trading Companies Tier 7 - Early Renaissance: *Astronomy *Navigation *Plantation *Fertiliser *Chemistry *Cavalry Tactics *Advanced Sculpting *Democracy Tier 8 - Middle Renaissance: *Printing Press *Military Science Tier 9 - Colonial Age (Late Renaissance): *Rifling *Infrastructure *Colonial Tariffs *Economics Tier 10 - Early Industrial Age: *Industrialisation *Communism *Steam Power - Advances to Industrial Stage *Locomotives *Railroad *Extraction *Fascism *Archaeology Diplomacy becomes a big history. You need to watch out for these city-states, if they're hostile or friendly. The civilisations rise or declare independence, many will create through rivers and many research their own by the tech tree, militarious ones research military techs (e.g. Rifling, Archery and Cavalry Tactics) but the militarious ones can also research other techs than military and that is 40% chance to others they aren't part of their main things. The military separates into six groups, I don't know about Thrive's gameplay and design will be in-game. But it will be, Melee, Ranged, Siege, Artillery, Cavalry and finally Infantry. Siege and Artillery may cannot be confused, the artillery has it's own units like Mortar, Howitzer. But Melee will be removed at Industrial stage until Space Stage, it will be reintroduced. Cavalry will be replaced with Armoured, in the Industrial Stage because there were tanks. Trading is usually the place for people want money, the money they need is resources. Like the Silk Road, where they trade Silk for money, from Asia to European cities of Constantinople and Venice. The trade routes may have been established if there's merchants in the city, once there are many, they take the resources, money or anything they want. Some will route to your place, giving income to yours. Religion will be common in the early to middle of the stage, because the things are important for faith and there are no scientific stuff were there all think God exist. In the Early Industrial Age, religion becomes not important but take a role of science instead. Religion will be used as a system, beliefs will be included, the things what they praise. In the Industrial Stage, the Atheism will develop and will destroy the religious stuff, meaning if the population goes over 90% on the atheism during the Industrial Stage, religion will be offensive to this, but if you want to stay religious, do not make the atheists come and begin to attract your population. Conquest is hard, your army can be used, but there's one rule. Defensive and offensive, the chances depend on the strength of your army and the size of your army. The technology will be at the calculator, it increases every time you research a military tech. Colonies are great but settling will be difficult and you require a society centre in another continent or so. The settlers are hard, immigration from your continent to another will be a long hard day. So attracting them will be difficult. You need to require lot of people in order to make the colony larger. Sometimes, famine events and stuff will attract lot of settlers. The population group will be separated. Into groups, Labourers, Merchants, Artists, Musicians, Writers, Engineers and many others. Slaves are poor people, they do not have much but do jobs on the colonies and few other things, they need money. When the slavery abolishment happens, the slaves will be employed to something else poor. Buildings will be also be important role of supporting populations, create jobs, collect taxes and maintenance. The buildings were usually part of the city, the nearest society centre will be part of that city. Collecting taxes are for the citizens and they are up to something, they usually did when they had enough money to pay to the government. Governments are partially the important, there are lot of types, Socialism, Communism, Monarchy, Tolitarian, Fascism, Democracy and Republic. If the nation is unstable, it becomes anarchy, total chaos and rioting for your people, the best way is to stabilise your empire and keep the revolts low. The sickness can be an impact, your people will go sick and they can't work or gather money. The more advanced the tier is, the more the sickness people are reduced. Medicine is health, so be careful on the sick people, the sick people can die if no-one treats them. Medieval times can be a big problem on sick people, likely because sickness is very common in the Medieval times on earth such as the Black Death. Once you've researched the Steam Power, you advance to Industrial Stage. Steam Power requires the tech named Industrialisation. Industrial Stage Things are getting a bit scary. Wars are becoming globalised, exploration is over to their home-world but explores their own star system, population becomes steadily over a billion, medicine becomes advanced, inventions become successful. The tech tree will split into eras: Late Industrial Age, Progressive, Early Atomic, Middle Atomic, Late Atomic, Early Information, Late Information, Near Future, Early Galactic Age. Tier 11 - Late Industrial Age *Scientific Theories *Trenches *Electricity *Flight *Oil Working *Replaceable Parts Tier 12 - Progressive Age *Refrigeration *Electronics *Coding *Plastics *Television *Industrialised Vehicles *Bullets *Radio Tier 13 - Early Atomic Age *Nuclear Fission *Rocketry *Advanced Armour *Robotics *Submarine *Naval Weapons *Cargo Management Tier 14 - Middle Atomic Age (WWII Era) *Space Flight *Satellites *Manhattan Project *Armoured Infantry *Computer *Programming Tier 15 - Late Atomic Age *Cloning *Ecology *Advanced Robotics *Globalisation *Nuclear Submarine *Cellphones Tier 16 - Early Information Age *The Internet *Stealth *Telecommunication *Combined Forces Tier 17 - Late Information Age *Advanced Ballistics *Biofuel *Computer Advancement *Smart Grid *Advanced Rocketry *Solar Power *Lasers Tier 18 - Near Future *Robotic Controls *Superconductors *Manned Missions to Planets - Colonise your species' planets and their moons instead of the ones on your home-planet. *Particle Physics *Biomedicine *Floating Cities *Supercomputers Tier 19 - Early Galactic Age *Interstellar Flight - Advance to Space Stage World wars are getting more common in this stage, wars, casualties will be brutal, many died and lot of battles came and advance themselves killing millions of your species. Weaponry is a gun, a bullet will be used instead of the gunpowder, we'll be seeing that many will be in the place. Nuclear weapons will also make things more deadly than the world wars, the nuclear weapons are so deadly that you'll be dead by the exposed radiation, the fallout shelter would be nice if your civilisation had one. Too many nuclear launches and everything and including your species will die, except small animals about 1cm or below. Diseases are getting common, you never survive those, some will be reported by few doctors. The industrial stage will be getting lower of these because medicine will advance when diseases are no longer important. Population is getting more important, the world population would be a billion or more. Many increases will be populous. Category:Blog posts